1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to enclosures or compartments, such as pouches and pockets; closures for these enclosures or compartments; and methods of manufacture. More particularly, embodiments may include sealable pockets, sealable pouches, and sealable closures; garments containing them; and methods of manufacturing the compartments, pockets, pouches, and garments.
2. Discussion
Portable enclosures are used in various applications and for various reasons. These uses can include providing for the storage of materials, retaining or grouping disparate contents, and protecting contents from external environments. Portable enclosures, such as bags and boxes, may be secured by locks, hook-and-loop fasteners, zippers, Ziploc® brand groove and furrow closures, and by various other means. In some instances, the enclosures may be small enough to carry in a concealed fashion, perhaps in a cooler or backpack. In other instances the enclosure may be much larger, requiring mechanical assistance to lift and move the enclosure about. Portable enclosures may be made from various materials.
Disclosed within the application are inventive embodiments that can comprise portable or sealable enclosures having various designs, various uses, and various methods of manufacture. In embodiments, the compartments or enclosures may be sealable and waterproof to protect internal contents. In embodiments, the compartments or enclosures may include homogenous and multi-component designs. Embodiments may have different or additional features, designs, and specifications as well.